-Overhauled- Serpent of Twilight a Descendant of Zalder
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: The course of one act can change many fates for the rest of time, Ichigo begins to have strange visions and starts to see a black serpent within his inner world. While trying to earn his mask for his hollow powers he ends up becoming the mate of his hollow instead. Events get crazier as this serpent slays Aizen and prevents the Winter War... what awaits them now? muti-paring types!
1. Sub-Strike: Birth of Asia's Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer.**

**Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy! Also Yuri this means two women fucking each other GirlxGirl if you do NOT like this then don't read!**

**Contents: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Twisted ideas**

**Serpent of Twilight a Descendant of Zalder**

**Sub-Strike: Birth of Asia's dragon**

Earth only one of seven planets that live within this solar system and the only one of which that can support life. Its moon resting behind the Earth and closer to the lower section of the planet, the upper hemisphere in the spring and summer seasons. A strange black mass is making its way to this living planet that is not the closet to the sun but just enough to support life.

The skies overlooking the start of all landmass begin to darken even though it is still not even midday, Within moments the sky goes from a dull grey to pitch black with no hope of rays of light making it threw the shadow. Something makes those below know it is not a storm that is underway but a large mass and a large shadow is seen free falling to the Earth below, a trail of blazing ash left in its wake. Most of the body burned away from the free fall in Earth's natural protective barrier.

_Pain… that is all I feel as I fall from the heavens my true from robbed from me, my trust in others forever shattered into a billion tiny shards lost to time and space. Is this really it? Is this how I'm going to reenter the world of the spirits? Broken, bleeding wounded in more ways than just physical. I can't believe this is how it is going to end… I save the world of man and my so call brothers and sisters turn on me when I've nothing left to defend myself with._

The large shadow decreasing in size in a staggering rate as it gets closer and closer to the soil below. The smell of burning flesh and waning hope clogs the air, turning everything bitter and cold. Stale and no longer carefree the feeling plagues everything below but the mass causing these bitter feelings is growing smaller and smaller. A soul now is all that is left to fall to the lands below picking an area closest to what is now known as Asia. Now only a few miles from crashing into rocks and soil below leveling anything that maybe unlucky enough to be in the path of the crash.

_Those traitorous and spineless excuses for gods don't even deserve to be called worms. What pisses me off the most is that I never wanted this form; I never wanted to become a god… Tch I hated gods in the time I lived as nothing more than a mortal. Those gods never did a thing to help humans below, in those darkest of ages of mankind. I swore aloud screaming at the heavens that someday I would get even with those gods who put us humans through hell, the time when demons, vampires, wear wolfs, and anything else you can think of hunted man._

The now much smaller mass which is about to crash is stopped then pulled to a zone right above an abyss like lake that will remain hidden from man even in future times. A greater power who watches over those of this region preventing certain death of everything around and on Earth at this moment in time, instead of meeting with rock, soil, and unlocking molten lava… the mass instead meets with water. The water creating a liquid version of a mushroom which only causes one tenth of the water to leave the lake the mass has crashed into.

_I died a hero but I asked not to be told stories about, I wanted nothing to do with fame or glorification… no I refused to be seen like those damned fuckers, and yet for some reason they ripped me from the abyss of death and forced me into godhood. To this day I never forgave that ruler for doing as he did to me, and that same ruler still bears the scars of our first encounter. I turned the once beautiful being into an ugly mess and they proceeded to keep me. I to this waking hour do not understand why, my anger drove me into acting and sometimes it still does. A drive these other gods lack it seems, then again I lacked many things most of those gods had. Thing was I never fell once to temptation no matter how I tried, you see once a god gives into a temptation they are… erased I suppose is best way to put it._

The water threating to drown out the lands below in a rush of water instead lowers back into the lake at a slow rate. All the water tamed as it returned to the lake only a chain of ripples claiming the lake. Even those ripples the only clue to the events that just occurred slowly fades away. In time the lake is once again calm and unbroken not a single movement as if nothing has ever happened. Even this life supporting planet has already recovered from the once blazing mass that threatened to crash into it.

_I think it pissed them off that someone who started out as a mere mortal, became the most powerful of all. I unlike my counter parts answered calls of lesser, perhaps that was my downfall in this moment of time… It matters not… at least I was… never… like… them…_

"_**You have nothing to fear spirit rest now. It has been a long trip for you. Calm your soul and I will mend you as you recover your energy again. The others will never find you here and even if they do they will not be able to touch you so long as you remain within MY Lake." **_A soft childlike voice calls out. The soul slipping into a recovery state with little choice, it must trust this unknown being with its safe keeping for it is too weak to do so itself. _**"Sleep well mighty one for you shall rise once again when the time is right…"**_

**In this land no god is allowed but those I take a shine too, I am a guardian of protection my form is that of a rabbit like creature. I spend many nights watching the skies above enjoying that which the stars tell me, and the moon when she feels like playing too. I may take the form of a very small child but I am far older than many gods of the heavens above. They know better than to try to come onto my land, I've destroyed those who have. But tonight… what a night I have never seen a god fall in the matter this one did, reeking of other gods and weapons of those same gods deeply embedded in the flesh. This falling god crashed into my lake that is deeper than even the ocean, and instead of being enraged I was intrigued.**

A small child around the age of five or so sits upon one of the mossy rock formations located near the abyssal lake. Large amber eyes shimmer in delight and excitement about its new guest that now rests within this same lake, dark blue waters hiding any evidence of the jewel the lurks under the surface. Short bluish-green locks tied back in a braided ponytail with light blue ribbons weaved in the braids. Golden bells jingle as the young child jumps down on the soft mossy beach like area leading up to this lake.

**Is this god who now resides within my lake the same god which has been kinder to the humans that I keep an ever watchful eye over? Is it she that spilt the world into other zones to prevent horrible things becoming this baby species? Standing before my lake on the soft dewy moss I smile, it is she who has fallen here after all. I have dreamt of the day which I would meet this oddball god. Her form is horribly damaged but she does not bleed out into my lake, she has lost all that on the fall down it seems. Perhaps it is time I interfered with the gods plans and create a second form till she recovers and can again transform into this mighty beast.**

Cocking his head to the side long rabbit like ears with a threaded piercing running the length of both ears, attached to the bottom another bell but in crystal blue instead of gold. This boy kneels over poking at the surface of the tranquil water causing a soft quake of ripples to disturb the surface once again. Large gemstones grow out of the lake, some creating crystal flowers, some spears, and some look to be like trees causing an awe struck expression to cover the child's face. The cause of this strange event must be the soul he has saved truly something great is expected of this one.

**It is time for ways of old to give way to a new generation and the key to it taking place is before me. Seems no matter what life she takes fate asks more than it should of her, yet still she has proven herself time and time again to this force called fate. This will be very interesting to watch as I help and protect her while she recovers to her full powers no matter how long it may take for her to do so. Any of the others that so much as set foot on these lands they will drop to my abilities to drain life that have been gifted to me.**

Many years pass as the new baby species renamed to humans grows, evolution taking thousands of years to make them into what they are now. Less apelike with much paler skin or much darker skin depending on the region and much less strength than their ape counterparts, yes they have come a long way now able to build and create with tools and a seemingly higher processing system than the wild animals that live with them. Much has changed since the day the great shadow blocked out the sun and now an event giving a strange tale of a god of darkness being slain by a god of light. Those who live near this lake are few and mostly female learning the arts of mending and healing and teaching men to control their anger and all feral evils by becoming Monks.

No one has ever once tried to attack this temple of enlightenment until this day. Bandits with little honor and cowardice tactics has not only set the once beautiful temple on fire reducing everything to ash. All those hours of painstaking work gone within a mere matter of seconds, food, water, shelter, cloths, and memories all erased forever by this raid by the bandits. Women taken to an encampment located near a pitch black lake with an assortment of large gemstone trees, flowers, pillars, and many more objects. The women have been brought to this lake for one reason and it is for the men to do what they like and then kill those same women once they had their way and grew bored… however they had chosen to wrong place to commit such an act. For their dark and cruel actions awaken the soul that now has a new body.

One of the women running into the lake refusing the meet that fate the others will, the harsh splashing causing the lake to quiver and shudder. Those vibrations working into the deepest reaches of the lake awakening the slumbering souls down below, even as the maiden believes she will drown and her eyes drift shut and shortly after a pure black shadow is swallowing the woman whole though the human is unaware of that fact and the fact she is now resting with in a pouch located in the lower jaw.

All heads turn to the lake as all water shudders causing rain like drops to bounce up and out along the entire surface. A deep groaning growl overruling the soft chirps of crickets and songs of night birds, pebbles traveling away from the lake beach area and even the trees cower and release several lose leafs. The camps tents and huts collapse by the force of the mini earthquake. The men shouting and croaking at the strange turn of events and now holding a knife to one of the maiden's throats threating her to stop using her powers.

Everything stills for a moment but only for a moment and then the lake is again disturbed but unlike the constant raining drops of the lakes own water a line of black back words spikes dances over the water's surface. A strange dance that seems to cover the entire length of the lake, the reflection of the spikes seeming to give way as a back of blackest scales starts a wave effect of appearing. The dark water not holding a candle to the blackness of the scaled beast a large area within the tangled mass of scales however… has nothing and is closest to the beach.

A group of five men on either side of their leader all seem spooked by this before a large and thin hand bursts through the water crushing one side of men under its talon claws. A spurting effect of blood and innards splatter the other six men and a large pool of blood seeping into the moss below and turning the moss a bright red color. Another hand much like the first breaks out of the water though it does no crush the other six men. Those same men hold their weapons ready for an attack on the beast that is about to make an appearance… as if it will make a difference.

A thick neck full of royal purple hair tied up in bands of sacred metals and each engraved with runes with a meaning that only gods would know. Slowly a long and slender head slips out of the water, a mask hiding the true look of the face underneath. The odd pattern of the mask in a bright red color and seeming to constantly move, a creepy effect that can bewitch those who stare far too long at this beasts face, that has a large set of horns belonging more to an Impala as long fin like attachments run the length of the cheeks.

Eyes sliding open to see what has caused one of the people who has lived here to commit such an act that would be a sure death, the people have yet to figure out how to swim. Cold black eyes meet the land before the serpent like beast a moon lite silver pupil in an upside down dagger slit focuses on the men before it. The sclera a bright aqua blue color, a twitching eyelid and a flash of deep blood red seems to dance on the black irises. It knows the cause and can smell the harm these men were about to cause upon these women, causing the mask to pull back much like lips showing rich and dark purple gums a-lined with a double row of rich silver teeth. A thinner row of teeth curving in towards the mouth overlaying a set of shark like teeth, and pale blue saliva coats the teeth.

The large serpent allows a bellowing roar go with enough wind force to knock the men off their feet, the beast is clearly pissed with these invaders and will slay the remainder alive here and now to prevent them from ever again returning to these lands to plunder that which they've no right to. Forming a fist with its hand it slams down on the other five men crushing them under its forepaw the earth in a violent shudder with the force used to crush the worms. The sound of crunching and squishing of flesh and bone causing the boss to flee… or at least try to escape the beasts wrath, the tail wraps around the man's legs dragging him back even with the odd sounds and screaming it does not stop.

Holding the man upside down the beasts eyes narrow to slits and the serpent draws in air through its horse like nostrils, before opening its mouth a black flame appearing in the back of the throat before the black flame bursts forward destroy the human within the second the flames come in contact with the fleshy creature.

The women watch in awe as the tail makes its way over to them before cutting the ropes used to bind them in place. The eyes that once carried a harsh light to them soften as the humans cower away from the massive beast. With that the beast places its head straight down before opening its jaws and lifting its tongue, opening the pouch the woman who had be drowning was kept in. The beast pulling its mouth away allowing the woman to run away in horror if she so wished, instead however she turned around watching the creature carefully. Both beast and human cock their head to right side before the woman holds her hand up and out to the serpent, eyes narrow for a moment as the beast figures out what to do with the hand offered to it. Slowly it lowers the tip of its nose to the human before it brave enough to face it, the moment they two meet a strange light shimmers over the length of the beast… the beginning of something grand starting from a humble event of touch between god and mortal.

**~~ To be continued ~~**

_**~Author's Note~**_

**It took much time for me to figure out how I wanted the rework idea for Zalder to take place. I figured starting in the past of the serpent would be the best way to do so. I have a lot to fix in this story in every chapter so again bear with me as I fix holes in the plot and fix the errors. It will still be a sex packed story do worry bout that bit but I need to mend the plot to really fit in with the sex.**

**This is long overdue for those who started on the first version of this story, and it will be overhauled in the best way of my abilities I can do at this current time. The title shift makes more sense for the plot I had in the web so sorry for that! **

**We will get sex next chapter as I did with the first version yes, but it will have a lot more meat to it than the first version I hope you all don't mind that change… Forgive me for not doing this sooner, I've lead some of you on far too long! Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed it! *Bows***


	2. Strike One: Hollow's Season

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not **_**own anything that has to do with Bleach charters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and the story-line in this are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit.**

_**~Warning**__ this story contains __**yoai**__ meaning __**guyxguy**__ ya don't like then don't read and there is going to be a lot of sex. There will also be __**Yuri**__ included meaning __**girlxgril**__ don't like that don't read. Will also contain __**guyxgirl**__ relationships. ~_

**Contains:** Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco, Crude Humor, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Exotic (You'll find out what I mean later on.)

**~~Long Read ahead~~**

Strike One: Hollow's Season

Again that dream haunts me, and time and time again it ends at the same exact point with this strangely dressed woman touching the bone white mask with dancing blood red markings. The huge dragon-like beast touching with a mere mortal and in the flash of a second an odd aura dances over both the maiden and the dragon. The dancing aura looking much like my _Bankai_ form of _Getsuga Tenshō _the rich black color with the crimson shimmer, it is unnerving to see when I'm sure that aura belongs to Old-man Zangetsu… and yet when I watch that final moment of the dream flash before me the more it seems right. How many more times must I watch this same dream play to that point and then leave me with nothing else? I'm getting tired of it I want to know just what happens between both this human and this dragon that is sleeping in a vast and unusual abyss-like lake. I can still hear its roar echoing within the deepest depths of my mind as if I was actually their when this event had happened, which is impossible maybe I'm just losing my mind and I know who is to blame for that.

He has been their ever since I regained my powers after the event that had Rukia taken away from me. With me losing my grip on my life and powers. Ever since I regained my Soul Reaper powers I felt something else deep inside me, little did I know that in time I would come to know just what it was. Over time my inner demon self that isn't quite hollow but isn't like Old-man Zangetsu either began to fight me. Even going as far as to compare us as a King and his Horse, to me it is more like a King and his Knight who is trying to push his king to grow much faster than the king should. That is what _he _is a Knight in white who is far darker than what white now represents. Unlike Zangetsu he pushes me in combat to the brink of death and using taunting words like '_I'll take over your body_ 'and '_you can take the role of horse_ 'to push me into fighting beyond my abilities. I will never admit it out loud but for that I am indebted to him to push me into becoming not only stronger as a warrior but stronger as a man.

Though lately this dark side of me has been becoming more restless and harder to cage, I am losing to my hollow half and disturbingly fast at that. I cannot keep up with this hollow half he just has far more endurance than I and with all that power he is hiding from me I know he could easily and forcefully take the throne right from under me, yet he does not. I don't know what to think anymore and that doubt in my brain is what is causing this problem and me losing myself to my hollow self. As the takeover starts I fight my damnedest to prevent him from getting the crown and my body, I can no longer tell if the threats he speaks are fake or fact and I'm frightened to allow a full take over. Though something about this dark side of me bothers me… he acts nothing like me even when he is as calm as Zangetsu…

I can't help but compare my hollow side to Zangetsu both act so much different from me, at times it feels as if I don't belong here and that Old-man Zangetsu doesn't belong to me at all. I have watched both my hollow half and Zangetsu interact with one another and for some reason it is like a spirit and its master. Does that make _him _really me? Or is there something else that is going on that neither one is going to say and what of the dreams about that mighty dragon? So many questions have arisen since I've started having this dream and the mystery only seems to deepen as time drags on. Some nights I can feel something else inside of me. It is unlike anything I've ever seen or felt before, no it is not my hollow or Zangetsu for that matter. It is not any enemy either for that matter, it feels closer like it is and always has been a part of me.

I end up rubbing the bridge of my nose it looks like I'm not going back to sleep any time soon. I sit up in the dark with my covers crumpled around my waist my exposed chest meeting the moonlight that is soaking my room in a pale light. Funny how in the months that have passed my body has become much more defined as far as muscle mass goes, the stronger I become spiritually the more my body bulks up. Something tells me though that I will not gain much more muscle mass after this and instead other things will be affected. I lower myself back onto my pillow again trying to make my mind go blank to try and get at least a few more hours of sleep before school starts in the morning. After some time I can feel myself slipping back into a state of sleep until a whisper jolts me right out of my bed.

"_**Ichigo…."**_

This voice unlike anything I've yet to encounter not even that watery tone of my hollow half can hold a candle to this voice in oddness. It has more than one voice type in an almost chase effect after the first few sounds pass by another voice starts repeating at least four times. Not to mention the strange Eagle, Wolf, Alligator, and Snake hiss overtones and undertones of a Bull, Oxen, and Lion. I look around the room trying to figure out where it came from but as seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn into a single hour I find myself still alone and no repeat of that strange voice. Okay that settles things I think I will visit with that Shinji character tomorrow instead of going to school like normal. I have been spooked to say the least and maybe this guy can help me to control my hollow half, but was that voice and event even caused by my hollow in the first place?

Again I lay back down in bed now excited for what events may ensue tomorrow. Within moments I am again claimed by the wonderful blanket of darkness known as sleep and this time I slip into a dreamless sleep…

_**~~Point of view shift – Third person~~**_

As the boy of vibrant orange hair slips back into the abyss of the subconscious the soft white rays from the moon become blocked. Everything seems to drop dead still and even the silence is bizarre as if the world of the night is afraid to make any actions. The room once bathed in soft white suddenly turns pitch black the rays blocked by something massive. Even though the window remains sealed shut and locked a physical substance goes right through the window but does not shatter the frail solid. A large royal purple tongue flicks in the air for a brief moment before sliding back into the maw of the beast. The nose tip now just above the child and releasing a long exhale of breath upon the boy to see if it may wake him. Dead to the world the nose releases a pleased low pitched groan-growl that becomes a purr. The boy of orange hair snuggling closer to the nose tip painted in crimson which seems to be dancing upon a bone white nose.

Large black eyes watch the boy who continues to snuggle closer to the massive serpent-like beast. A constant rolling purr emitting from the same serpent clearly pleased with this reaction of the boy. _"My… Ichigo." _That same voice from before calls out, as if reunited with a long lost master, and within the second of touch the serpent and any evidence of this event vanishes into shadows. A scowl replacing the once peaceful sleeping child as the connection is lost, that same child gripping onto his sheets to regain comfort that was lost.

_**~~Time jump – Day One – P.o.V. Ichigo~~**_

It only took a moment to completely lose myself but this time the pull wasn't like the familiar _drunken haze_ I usually get when my hollow half takes over. Nor was I completely thrown from my spiritual body and into my inner world located within my soul, this time I was aware of what was going on but only in a _foggy haze_. After losing to my hollow half and nearly choking Hiyori to death, when the entire group of these people calling themselves Vizards descended upon me something… **else**… reacted. I remember preforming a round-house kick that nailed and knocked back all of them. The power behind it just enough to leave a deep bruise upon the site of impact, I can remember the fear and widening of each pair of eyes when they looked upon me that second time and I can remember in the reflective glitter of the steel making up their weapons.

My hollow mask was completely different unlike all the other times it had been summoned by _him_. This mask didn't look a thing like the normal mask even when compared to the other Vizards. Most hollow masks look just like a human skull or as close as possible… even when the hollow's beast form is nothing close to human. Even the color and texture was incorrect! As I stood back up I felt as if I was in a _drunken stupor_ and unable to fully stand up. That moment shall remain burned into my mind for as long as I can remember… now I am questioning if I am really human because of this chance moment.

Even as my arms dangled helplessly to my sides I could clearly see long, thick, and sharp talons of rich silver color the fingers twitching as if in shock. The hunched back and strange standing posture showing a very weak and ready to faint being. Both my knees touching the other knee and the pads of my feet in much the same manner expect they did not touch and were as far apart as my knees touching would allow them to be. Even my toes had talons looking much like my fingers and I swear to the heavens above and on my soul I saw a large black tail with reversed spikes resting upon the cement below. The mask instead of being flat to my face was instead extended outward like a lizard's maw, though the bone white color was the base color the markings were a rich crimson color and seemed to be forever stuck in a moving cycle, though only the top half had formed my lower jaw remained exposed and human like even with a row of sharp silver teeth running the length of the upper portion of the mask.

Though that isn't what burned into me and left a deep scar that will never heal and makes me doubt my humanity… it was the eyes that met me back the same eyes of the serpent in my dreams… Why had those eyes been the ones reflecting in the steel of the blades armed towards me. Shocked to the point of being unable to move I watched in horror as my own hand lifted up and ripped the mask right off my own head crushing the forming mask like brittle crystal-glass. I ended up passing out after this event even glancing at the mirror before me I see no evidence of the event that has played out. I am tempted to think it as nothing more than a dream but upon seeing the faces and the barely contained fear I know it had happened and it leaves me asking just what am I?

_It is only a matter of time now, the boy is awakening and with him as am I… my powers are just giving a tiny fraction of that which lurks below the surface. I have waited countless years for this moment when I would be reborn into a body that can handle the stress of a great power which kills the unworthy in a fraction of a second with not a warning. Revenge is a dish best served cold and with many hours of brewing to create a perfect storm, emotions hold nothing in light of this perfect storm that is starting to darken the skies in a slow and dangerous dance. In order to hide long enough for this body to survive I had to yank in another mortals soul to cover my sleep driven state._

_The child born of __**Soul Reaper**__ and of __**Dragcoinic Temperance**__ for so long I had awaited… a child born of this blood-line and here it happened. Unlike the others this child has the strength of will to endure and an unbreakable spirit for that which is about to take place. It took me a while to delay everything by one week but in doing so I have bought time to trigger a secondary event which will serve as my landline and prevent madness of rage overruling logic. I knew from the day of my rebirth I would need this stabilizing factor which is why I pulled a certain mortals soul into this child._

_That bond that will be created and crafted so carefully over the course of these next few weeks will be the most important and temperamental of all others. After all I am not only altering a single fate here but many in the process… all the deaths that ensue because of one mans greed and hatred of the __**Soul King**__ will be forever changed here and now. As the Vizards send my child into his soul to battle this so called hollow I had made them forget one very important thing… it is hollow's breeding season and this time Ichigo is quite literally fucked in all meanings of the word._

…_.._

_**~~Ichigo's Inner World – Day Two~~**_

There have been many times I have entered my inner world and awake to the cold feel of dead glass and steel making up the never ending skyscrapers. The sky always blue with many large white puffy clouds that slowly dance across the sky into the never ending area of the unknown… I still am not sure what my inner world is or where it would be located but it is a vast space that never ends in any direction. I had become so used to the harsh and unforgiving steel that I'm startled when I wake upon something softer and much warmer than any man-made substance. It is also moist not wet but is moist enough to give off a sweet and nature filled wild scent unlike the stale smell I am used to even in my small home town.

Slowly I rise up just enough to put weight upon my forearms and hands and wrists. My chest and head rose just off the ground my eyes slowly blink open clearing away the fuzziness of sleep. Funny I haven't been this slow to rise in my inner world in a very long time… as in back when I first met Old-Man Zangetsu and his deep voice called out to me to wake. I am alarmed when what I see isn't the usual area of my inner world instead I am greeted by a woodland area that is far more untamed than the forest that is located just outside my home town.

Though it is completely the wrong color the untamed forest I am in has white trees instead of the brown hues it should have and the bark is smooth to the touch and a soft blue-ish purple aura emits from the trees. The more I push up the more I see just how strange this area is, bushes of many sizes and shapes also a white like color or a very rich crystal blue color with the same pale aura as the trees. The grass isn't really grass it looks more like moss and a stark difference to the plant life I am seeing at this moment in time, it is a rich purple color and gives off a soft purple glow. As I pull myself to my feet and stand I notice that I cannot see the sky from this forest the sky blocked by the many smooth and giant trees, the sight is breath taking to me and the more I stand the more I see. Flowers unlike anything in the human world open in full bloom the colors instead dark like in black, dark blues, and rich grey without auras of any kind. I can also see these large crystal like objects of differing types some as large as the tail span of a peacock some float in the air with no attachments of any kind to the world around it.

Much the same color as the trees are all these crystal objects some as large and thick as the trees some larger and thicker than the trees, others tiny and small… some even in the shape of a flower. Truly something to behold and captivate anyone who enters this unnamed forest? So how in the hell am I supposed to find my hollow to begin our fight in winning the mask from him and control over his wilder nature and power? Figures the one time I actually want to see the fucker he isn't around and on top of that I am not in my inner world… or am I? I really don't know I've never seen this place and from what both my hollow and sword spirit have told me they have never seen plant life.

So I'm hopelessly lost in a place I have not a clue about, with neither my hollow nor sword spirit in sight wonderful just wonderful today couldn't get any worse could it? I can't help but shake my head and let out a deep sigh though I am flustered with my current problem this forest isn't all that bad I should be throwing a fit or cursing my luck but instead I am calm and collected about it. Something about this place is keeping me rather mellow and I'm not sure what that is.

_**~~Ichigo's Inner World – P.o.V. 'Hollow'~~**_

I'm not sure just where it is I have been transported to but I can't help but enjoy this zone which Ichigo would call a woodlands zone. It was just as he described with the vastness of different trees as far as the eye can see and plants of many different types… though he spoke of it being browns and greens and no crystals. Which is what this woody area has crystals all over the place and all the plant life is white minus some flowers and the ground. I let out a pleased sigh as I allow my legs to dip into the water that is in front of me. It isn't cold at all actually it is very warm like snuggling with your favorite blanket or something I guess. This lake is enormous and a dark deep blue color with pillars of crystals jutting out of the lake below. Strange flowers also floating upon the surface of the lake, I can't even see a reflection from the sky above in this lake it is that dark in hue. I wonder if Old-Man is enjoying this place much like me but in a different location.

I look up at the sky above and all I see is pure black greeting me, I cock my head to the side and I wonder why it isn't littered with these stars Ichigo explained or a moon for that matter. Perhaps a storm is brewing and coating the sky in a blanket of dark and angry clouds which makes it impossible to see the actual sky above? Not really sure but as I watch the sky longer I swear I see movement but not in the cloud single direction it is like a coiling snake. Though it is very hard to tell if it is true or I am just thinking too hard and seeing things that are not really there. I cock my head to the left a bit before shrugging it off and looking back down upon the lake before me. I wish Ichigo's inner world was always like this it is unusually soothing to even me it is odd to not have my nature get the better of me here.

Sure I don't waste as much time thinking about a fight as Ichigo but I don't just charge right in like a moron either. After all I don't have a death wish sure most of the time when I take over Ichigo's body I am left with little or no choice but to fight to keep the dumbass alive and in essence myself as well. I want to beat him senseless when he does stupid shit like that and most of the time I do within our inner world but sometimes we just talk like a normal couple of kids. Even Old-Man joins us and listens while adding in some comments of his own; sometimes we forget we are only a Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Sword spirit when we spend hours listening about the world outside of Ichigo's soul. I have watched Ichigo smile which is rare to grace his face even in the outer world, he loves explaining the things you can do out in that world and then adds on about having to do boring stuff before being able to have fun.

We ask questions about the people or world out there and he answers based on what he has personally experienced and how we shouldn't use that to judge everything he has done. Some of them sounded like horrible moments but he stated in wasn't his kind of thing, or he was far to rash and did it when they warned him not to at that time. One thing that got me was him explaining this huge body of water that covers most of Earth and no matter which way you look all you see is the blue of the ocean and sky that seem to melt into one another, a beach I think he was talking about… I'd like to one day see this ocean he speaks of… if it is anything like this lake I might enjoy it quite a bit.

I am startled when I hear footsteps getting close and without thinking turn around to see Ichigo with a rather sour expression upon his face. I can't help but wanna wipe the expression from his face by teaching him things that he is refusing himself. Most people wouldn't believe it but hollows know many sexual tricks from the mind blowing to the kinky to the combo of both. I think if he got fucked up his tightly squeezed ass he would settle down and stop being such a sour puss. No bad! Fuck why did he have to come in here now, my impulse to breed is starting to overwrite everything else that is common for my nature. Just something about that expression that is yelling out to me _'fuck me now' _and most of the time when I surprise him he wears some of the most fuck-able shocked expressions one can ever express. There is no helping the swing of my thoughts and now they are all swinging into the gutter and all the things I can do to the boy in front of me who is so different from me… at times I wonder if we are even the same person.

I watch as he pushes the rest of the way through the thick and dense forest I can't help but snicker at his disheveled appearance from walking through this large area. His outfit is sporting some cuts and tares in the fabric. His belt is mostly untied at the moment he is struggling to retie the stash while his shirt is hanging wide open showing off his now toned body lurking underneath the baggy top. His hair is completely in disorder and with some leafs and twigs sticking out at very awkward angles. Not that his hair ever was in any kind of order to begin with he always went with a wild and untamed looked which doesn't help with his brightly colored hair. I can see his fine peach lips moving more than likely cursing out either the forest or the person he was searching for within the strange area. Most likely Old-Man that lucky fucker gets to spend much more time with Ichigo than I ever do… and most of the time it ends in us both bathed in blood, scraps, and cuts.

I always get stuck with the job of picking on him and being the harsher teacher, whereas Old-Man gets to be the far more forgiving teacher and isn't harsh on him as I am. I get annoyed always playing the role of the monster in Ichigo's heart. I am _NOT_ a mindless destroyer! I have just as much right to be the easy going teacher for Ichigo as Old-Man does but instead that fucker makes me be harsh and because of that Ichigo has come to hate me instead of him. Sure I love picking on him and showing him that he needs to spend less time thinking and getting distracted by the events going on around him, but you only like eating steak so much after a while you become bored of steak and want to try something else. That is the point I am at and I am not getting the choice to be the soft hearted teacher I want to try at least once. But with Old-Man nowhere to be seen and it being my kinds breeding season maybe today I can be just that when I beat him and claim his inner soul body as mine.

So I guess I can still pick on him and try and sway him to come to me instead of just taking him like my true nature wishes to do. Playing with him is always fun to say the least and I can watch the many different expressions dance across those lively soft coco eyes. Oh yes I have to mess with his head before I take him in this beautiful landscape and make him _my mate_ for the rest of my life span, when I get done with him he won't ever want anyone else's touch or love just mine. Yes I will break him down slow and easy till he can no longer fight me or my advances and I will have a very powerful mate that no other hollow would be foolish enough to try and fight. After all a hollow becomes stronger when they sexually bond with another and the two feed off and grow hundreds of times faster than any one party could do on their own. Though I will have to use _the bite_ to ensure I can control him after all he is a very wild soul who won't give in without a fight so having an ace in the sleeve may be of great benefit to me in the long run.

I smile at that and pull my feet out of the warm lake, I stand up and turn around to face Ichigo. A large grin plastered across my face as I watch those eyes connect with mine. He doesn't seem at all disappointed with my appearance which is odd most of the time he wants nothing to do with me. I see them shimmer in that unbreakable spirit fire that always dances in his eyes when he is determined to win something to save his friends or something along those lines. It is directed at me which makes me cock my head to the right and back in a somewhat defiant act to the Soul Reaper. He wants something from me and he is aiming to get it… so that brings me to wonder if the Vizards have something to do with this front Ichigo is putting up before me. I am thrilled that for once it isn't Old-Man he is looking for to help him get stronger but instead me. The smile on my face never falters and only grows larger at this tidbit of information, though it causes Ichigo to scowl at me.

"Fucking hollow do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?!" Ichigo's voice is clearly irate as he comes storming up to me his finger pushing into my chest with enough force to make my body rock a tad. I guess he wasn't too happy having to fight his way through this forest after all and confirming my first impression he was looking for me this time. Even as he snarled the words my need to claim him is overwriting the need to kick his ass for being disrespectful to me. After all where would a King be without his source of power? I fold my arms across my chest and I allow my expression to become just like his but with a double meaning behind the glimmer in my eyes.

"_Tch what yah doing 'ere Ichi," _I drawl the words out bored with his childish antics I swear he acts more like most teens than he would ever know. So it is my turn to annoy him first with the same disregard he usually shows me. _"'Sides that you shouldn't even be 'ere," _I snort out clearly bored I turn my head so I don't face him and put my pinky finger in my right ear that is facing him as if to clean out earwax that seems to have made me unable to hear. I can see the rage clear in those eyes even with my head turned, and I sidestep the swing aimed at my face.

I met his face I can see his teeth bore at me he is angry with me it seems, guess I know where I get the hatred of being ignored from. He swings at me again and this time I catch his fist in the palm of my hand before twisting that same arm behind his back in a painful angle, the hissed out breath lets me know I have giving him the amount of pain I wished. He forgets that I am faster than he is after all, and I smile and pull his arm a bit more forcing another grunt from him which forces him to bend his body downward. He turns his head towards me even though he is in pain he is still glaring at me. He is strong willed I will give him that. I twist his arm more and hear him cry out in pain as he is forced into kneeling while one knee is on the mossy ground and the other is level with his chest.

"What do you mean by shouldn't be here… I came here to beat you for that mask and power over these hollow powers of yours." I hear him wheeze out even in the amount of pain he is in he refuses to back down. That makes this that much more thrilling if he fights me to the end as I claim him I will no doubt be far more powerful than anything the spirit world has ever encountered before. I watch him a while longer like this enjoying the added fact that I was given _alpha instincts_ whereas Ichigo was born with the _submissive instincts _that works so well in our favor. Just because I allow him to keep the throne does not mean he is an alpha, I let him win and I teach him in my own way… as I've stated before I am the harsher teacher who uses actions instead of words. I lean over his kneeling form placing me lips right on the edge of the skin of his ear.

I can feel his body tense under me from the little contact I allow. _"Well ya see King…"_ I start off slowly my expression still just as his as I speak he is watching me and is unsure of what my intentions with him are. I let a smile slid across my pale lips as I continue. _"Ya know how animals breed during a certain time of the year?" _I ask him and refuse to continue until he answers me.

I watch as his expression becomes very weary of just where this conversation is going. He eyes me a moment longer before speaking. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with you or this fight?" Truly he still hasn't gotten it through his thick skull? Is my King always this slow when it comes to connecting the dots? I swear sometimes he is just too pure and in gags me at times I think it is time that goes away.

I just sigh and shake my head at him disappointed with how slowly and truly dense the boy can be. Now I can see why he hasn't taken the hint the dumb, ditzy, and big busted bitch has a crush on him, I kind of feel bad for her at the same time. _"Ya really are stupid ain't cha?"_ I sigh out my smile has completely vanish off my face I can see him glaring at me and before he can open his mouth and speak I continue, _"Because ya stupid boy it is Hollow's breeding season! Before you say something like the dumbass you are yes Hollow's do breed and we only doing it a certain time of year, hollows of the inner world are the first to start… and we start four days ahead of the other hollows."_

I see him frown at that tidbit of information but it still hasn't clicked in the slow brain of his I can't help the slight twitch on my right eyebrow. So who had the idea to give me the densest King in all of history to any kind of romance? "… Okay but I still don't see what that has to do us; I also don't see what the problem is." At this point I let him go I can't help but to cover my face with the palm of my hand. Seems he ignored my insult just to try and make sure I agree to this fight though I can feel he wants to explode and go off on me.

"_Tch why meh, It is a very big problem for ya king because we pick our mate off whatever Hollow or Soul Reaper we see first. Do ya get it now or do I have to make it clearer to ya? Ya know what I'll save myself from the 'eadache ya are causing from yahs fucking denseness. I am a hollow and yah are a Soul Reaper and what happens when a hollow sees a Soul Reaper while it is breeding season?"_ If he still doesn't get it I say the fuck with fighting him I will have to _show him_ what I mean. I had removed my hand from my face and crossed both arms across my chest while my eyes a narrowed at my stupidly slow King.

I watch as my words sink in and his mouth moves a few times before he is able to speak. "They try to mate with it?" He just said it and it still hasn't fully sunken in?! Oh for fuck sake how can anyone be that dense in this day and age?!

"_And what are you?"_ I state trying to keep myself calm which has become that much more difficult to do.

"A Substitute Soul Reaper." He states plain and simple. Substitute or not it still counts as a Soul Reaper and a Soul Reaper is power hollows crave more power just as they crave souls and jumping up to the next stage of our evolution tree.

"_Yah are still a Soul Reaper boy…. And I am a Hollow! My kinds breeding season has begun and guess who I'm looking at right now?!"_ I am about fed up with these games he better get this or I'm am taking him now. I know my words are growled out and I can feel that my expression looks just like Ichigo's when he is pissed. It is then I watch him pale all the blood leaves his face as the stupid boy finally puts two and two together. I watch him take a step back now he knows just what kind of trouble he is in, and my anger melts away into fascination as he seemed to achieve a paler color than I have naturally. I can only wonder what thoughts are passing through his head if he is thinking about escaping he can forget about that. Whatever the _black aura_ is above us is preventing anyone within from leaving which means either it knew about my breeding season, or it knew about the battle that would ensue between us for King to try and get my mask.

"Why didn't he Vizards warn me or at least stop me?" King states in clear shock he knows now he cannot escape either.

"_Chances are they forgot 'bout it."_ I state waving my right hand in a lazy fashion as I turn my head away. Both my arms up in a careless shrug as I speak, I am still going to take my time as I get around to making King agree to it. Then everything just clicks into place I know how to bait King into a bet._ "I have an idea, how 'bout we gamble… I will let you have my powers and mask if you win this battle. I will forget 'bout the whole mating thing."_ I am taking a risk by making this wager but he has never seen me fight at full strength either.

I watch as he considers it before asking, "… and if I lose to you?" I knew he wouldn't pass this chance up after all that is what he came in here for.

I smile then continue, _"Ya are mine."_ Is all I finish with I watch him pale again but I can't tell if it is from the fear of losing to me or the crazy ass grin I am now sporting on my face. I watch him sit and weigh the pros and cons of this battle in his head. He isn't getting out of here and he can run all he likes but I bet there is nowhere to even run to. I watch him look up and glare at the sky, so he isn't as slow as I thought he is I didn't even tell him about the power that seems to be locking us in this zone. It is unlike anything I've encountered before and the feel and smell isn't even close to mortal nor is it related to anything of our world. That and by the feeling of the aura it isn't trying that hard either to keep us locked here, whatever or whoever it is… is a very powerful being that could destroy Earth with zero effort if it truly wanted to.

"Seeing as I have no choice but to I accept…" King sighs out he isn't too thrilled with the fact that I want him in that way. "But you had better keep your word Hollow." He growls out that last bit his eyes ignite in that fire as we lock our eyes.

"_Only if yah keep ya'rs,"_ I smile and then we both draw our blades to meet at center point of the opening the loud cling of metal on metal the only sound and a flash of white light emits from both swords causing a spark effect like the first strike of lightening and first roar of thunder of an upcoming storm. _"Though I should 'ave told ya I ain't taking easy on yah this time." _I smile and watch his face twist as I finally release all the power I have been holding back since day one. No more games it is time I will _take _what I desire this time.

_**~~Outside the Forest – Vizards~~**_

"SHINJI," is roared across the Vizards current hideout the owner of that voice a short blond haired girl in a red runners outfit comes flying feet first into the side of another blonds face. The tall and skinny man is sent flying across the training area from the impact used by the firecracker of a girl. The rest of the group only looks on and a few sigh out while others cringe from the impact of Shinji's body into one of the many mountain-like rocks covering the training area. Though all of them are sitting around a single body at this moment minus Shinji and the girl in red, that body belonging to none other than Ichigo the very boy they were going to train and help him with his hollow mask training that no one else could help him with.

"You are such as moron! I can't believe you sent him in there when it was mating season! I told you to wait till I made sure… but noooooo you go and do it anyways!" She shouts stomping her foot into the ground with so much force the ground crumbles under her foot. Clearly displeased that everyone around her allowed their stupid leader to do something as foolish as this, she turns her anger to a very tall and wider built monk like African. "Get him out of his inner world now!"

The moment Ichigo went into his inner world everyone knew something was wrong. Normally when you fight your inner hollow your body goes completely ape-shit crazy and a hollow beast takes over. Neither hollow or Soul Reaper are in control of this body either, if the hollow wins either it will remain a beast unless it is more powerful it will become something that isn't human but looks very human-like though it has a hole located somewhere on the body and part of the mask covers some part of the neck or face. If the Soul Reaper wins the battle then the human body returns but with a full mask of the hollow that slowly crumbles away. Ichigo's body however didn't turn into the mindless hollow beast instead it remained normal and he seems to be asleep but they know that isn't the case they can feel the soul of the boy has been pulled somewhere else.

The African nods and then begins to use his spells he learned from his days of being a monk combating evil and dark spirits. A flow of finger symbols form with easy from the many years of use of this style being more a defense and healer type than fighter. I can feel inside the boy's inner world but something is wrong… he doesn't feel anyone inside but he does feel trace energy of something very… very old and deadly powerful at that. It has pulled both the boys hollow and the boy into a different zone a zone that he cannot reach or even hope to reach for. Even if he found it there would be no way on Earth he could break through and yank the boy out before it is too late.

A silver haired male see the shocked expression on his counterpart, "What's the matter Hachigen?" He knows something very major is up because the larger male never shows any emotion. Yet something has greatly disturbed him.

"I can't get Ichigo out… I can't even find them something much greater has pulled them into a whole different zone. Even if I tried to locate it and even if I locate it I will not be able to pull him out, whatever this thing is, it is creepy powerful and very cunning." Hachigen states as he looks back at the others Shinji and the girl in red now both back by the boy's body.

"Then it must have been waiting for this." Shinji states for some reason everything felt off the normal time frame they should be on, does this powerful being have something to do with it and what has it done with Ichigo and his hollow? What or who has been pulling different strings and what events are going to be caused because of this shift? Good or bad now everyone is along for the ride and it is his fault for not waiting on Hiyori to confirm it wasn't hollow's mating season. "Damn it…" Shinji hisses out as all other tense.

A chill covers the training grounds slowly creeping up every Vizards body and freezing them in place. A low growl echoes throughout the whole training area. Slowly that growl turns into soft huffing laughter, and begins to grow in volume and pitch. Soon it is full out laughter that bounces around the whole of the room the strange voice with many animal overtones and undertones and five voice in a chase effect. _**"It has… …begun" **_the voice states causing the blood in their bodies to freeze over and all to stare at Ichigo's sleeping form. Though the boy's lips did not move the voice did come from Ichigo… from Ichigo's inner world an echo of what happened within.

_**~~ Forest of Souls – 'Hollow's' P.o.V~~**_

The sound of our blades fills the air like thunder and the sparks that come from the strength I am using to push Ichigo back light up the sky much like lighting would. I can see it my King is becoming tired and I haven't even gotten hit by him yet. No he has all the damage from being forced to block my full force attacks; I am not his teacher today I am a hollow who is hell-bent on making this man in front of me mine. I am impressed though Ichigo has come a very long way since our last encounters. He is growing into a fine warrior at last and maybe one day he could be my equal if this event were never to happen. It doesn't matter anymore though fate has chosen this path for a reason and I aim to follow it for better or for worse. I watch Ichigo pant harshly he isn't going to last much longer, and I have to say he is looking rather nice. Only left in his pants and sash of his outfit, he actually almost nailed me good by using the baggy shirt as a blind. Again we collide over the lake and I can feel King's arms strain as they shake with the last bit of effort and energy he has left.

It's over he is mine and it is time to claim my prize. I don't give him time as I send my fist at his face he jumps back to avoid the incoming hit. I flash step right behind him and send him into the lake below his version of Old-Man in weapon form is dropped and lands in the mossy ground just outside of the warm water. I lower myself so I stand on top of the water using my spirit powers, and I watch as a shadow comes flying up as King bursts through the surface gasping for air. Not seeming to understand he grabbed my leg to hold him above the surface. I can see him coughing up water that must have gone to his lungs because he wasn't expecting my last attack. _"Looks like I win King…"_ I smile down at him and watch as those warm coco eyes glance up at me in shock. He knows our deal and I wonder if he will keep it.

He must not have been expecting all that power I have been forced to suppress since our meetings together and other fights. I lower myself so I stand upon the balls of my feet my knees spread open his head becoming level with my groin area. I rest both my arms upon my thighs and look down at him, he is afraid of what is going to happen to him today. Poor boy didn't know you should never mess with any hollow while breeding season is going on we don't screw around while this season is going. _"The water feels nice though don't it? It is rather warm and soothing instead of cold or cool like yah stated water should be that isn't a 'ot spring." _I watch his eyebrows pull together as he thinks about the oddity of this lake being rather warm.

"It actually is…" King says slowly eyeing me in a weary sort of fashion he knows I am going to claim him but is wondering why I don't just jump his bones. I see no reason to really he can't get away and he isn't even trying his pride of keeping promises is preventing that. I stand back up and offer him my hand to pull him out of the water. He eyes the offered hand for a few moments before grasping it and being pulled out of the water. I never knew King actually looked good when he was wet his wild hair now tamed and slicked back. "What are you planning hollow…" he states slowly he doesn't trust me at all, but first things first he needs to know my name I'm tired of being called hollow.

"_Taikei… my name is Taikei not hollow."_ I sigh out I can't blame the boy I didn't remember my name until a few hours ago when I came to this place. Memories I never knew I had begun to arise and it is starting to make me wonder if King and I are really one in the same. I mean now that I'm not forced to fight my beast like self is calm and isn't in any rush to claim him, like It knows I have as much time as I want.

"Now you know how I feel when you call me King instead of Ichigo." King sighs out he has never liked that nickname I have given him. At first I thought he was being an asshole about it just 'cause he didn't like me but I came to find out that wasn't the case. He doesn't see himself as a leader he is more like the guardian who hides in the shadows to protect its king. I never paid any mind to that before now but I guess I can understand where he is coming from.

"_Guess we both screwed that part up,"_ I chuckle out with that I pull his wet body into mine… _"So Ichigo are ya ready to seal our deal?" _I take joy feeling his body shudder on mine. I however don't give him a chance to answer my question as I grab his cheeks and pull his lips to mine. I watch those eyes widen in shock as I move my lips upon his a simple kiss right now. His whole body has gone ridged but that is to be expected after all right now _I am _his inner hollow and now his alpha mate. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and tease the flesh between my slightly sharper teeth. I see he squeeze his eyes closed trying to ignore the feeling. I bite down just enough to make those eyes open back up I know he can feel my grin at this, I slid my tongue into his mouth though with his teeth still stubbornly shut I don't get to explore the inner most cavern just yet. So I settle with playing with his lips and teeth. Before using my fingers to force his mouth open. I attack the part of the mouth with the most nerve tissue which is the roof.

I only run my tongue once across that area before I earn a whimper from Ichigo, you would be amazed how sensitive the roof of the mouth can be to some. Ichigo is one of those where it is hyper sensitive to any kind of stimulation. I run my tongue across that area a tad more and earn a few more whimpers from Ichigo, after one very long stroke to his roof of his mouth I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him into my body. I then attack his tongue at first he tries to run away from tongue play but finds it utterly useless and gives up. I wrap my azure tongue around his pink one and force his tongue into dancing with my tongue. I can feel that body it has relaxed somewhat but Ichigo isn't really doing anything, so I pull his tongue into my mouth I see shock across those lovely coco eyes he isn't too happy with me forcing him to play along. After we pull apart I watch as some strands of saliva still connect our mouths he is breathing heavy and his face is flushed.

I don't give him much time to relax and recover his breath though instead I bury my head into the side of his neck and begin to nip at the tender flesh. I hear Ichigo hiss and try to turn his head into me to force me away, so I grab his ass which causes him to jump and give a rather unmanly yelp. I play with his neck being sure to leave marks from sucking and biting, as I move my way down I find dark pink nipples and smile before sealing my mouth over his left nipple. I suck on the smooth surface till it hardens into a nub I nip on it then and roll the harden flesh between my teeth earning a rather sexy moaning groan for Ichigo. I angle my head so I can look up at his face his eyes are tightly squeezed shut and he is panting heavy with an adorably flushed face. Poor King has no idea we are just getting started and that this isn't even the tip of the iceberg just yet. That also gets me thinking that I might have to save the endurance stuff till much later on. He doesn't have much sexual endurance just yet so I'm going to have to sate myself a little at a time so I don't kill the boy on accident.

I hum the vibration causing a shudder to escape Ichigo I give on last lick to the left nub before doing the same to his right nipple. I can hear that groaning moan again and I chuckle within my head, seems Ichigo is really sensitive to touch in the sexual way. Once both are harden to where I want I kiss my way down his abs which have become very well defined over the course of him fighting hollows and saving friends or people he starts to take a liking to. Ever the protector and never putting his own needs in front of those around him, many times it has almost gotten his ass kill and both Old-Man and I get very pissed off when he does such reckless shit. I bite down on his flesh making him yelp and jump I don't draw blood but I use enough force to leave a bruise on the surface of his skin. Then I continue my way to his bellybutton I can feel his eyes upon me and I angle my head to the side so I can watch him with a single eye. As our eyes lock I kiss around his belly button before sticking my tongue inside that odd opening that once played such importance as a growing baby in a mother's womb.

He really is adorable in his reactions to flesh I can see him bite down on his already bruised lips and I watch as he opens his eyes just to slits. While he is distracted I remove the sash holding his pants up both the sash and his pants slid off and into the water below, the cool air makes those eyes snap fully aware. Seems now he is understand just what is going to happen to him. "W-wait," Ichigo chokes out I pull my head away from his body and I watch him, he is frightened again.

"_Ichi you promised…"_ I say while looking up at him I am level with his groin now and he isn't bad sized as a matter fact I'd say he is a more over average than people would assume. That makes me wonder how he doesn't touch himself when his body is in one of its moods or he wakes up with morning wood.

"I… I… don't think I can keep this deal." He is shivering now and his arms close over his chest as he slides into a ball above the surface of the water. Is he really that fearful of having sex? What the hell am I supposed to do with him if he is truly this innocent? I sigh and bring my body to him I pull him out of his ball and hug him close to me… time to figure out how to help calm him for what is about to happen.

_**~~Echoing Voice – Owner Unknown~~**_

"… **Ichigo …"**

_**~~Author's Note~~**_

_Well folks here we go the start of the rebirth of my Zalder project! As I have stated there is a tad more meat and I am leaving certain things out or unanswered to build the plot to keep ya on the edge! It took me five days to finish the rough draft and is taking another two to edit and remove/add in missing paragraphs. I was getting close to 10k words and I don't think people are going to spend that kind of time to read it unless it is a hard cover book or one those mobile booklets. (Kindle and things of the like) I also moved the spirit into a more active and darker idea._

_I really hope you all like this revamp version because I am putting in a lot of effort to make it flow much smoother than the original version. I also know some of you must be upset I cut off the foreplay and sex scene I promised but I'm working out a much more involved romance with these two. It is still going to happen in chapter two I just wanna really build it up and sometimes stopping in the middle works wonders. ( :P ) That also explains the change of Chapter ones title._

_I don't have anything more to really say about it at this point, but I do hope you enjoy it… the next update may take me a while as I have other stories to update first as well as me taking my time. I do hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did typing it, thank you for reading my story! *Bows*_

_**P.S. **__I am trying to build the relationship between Ichigo and Taikei (Shiro) this is going to take time. Keep the words 'why I pulled a certain mortals soul into this child.' In mind because it is a small hint of what is going to happen much later._

_**P.S.S. **__This story will remain with muti-parings ranging from gay/lez to straight. That is also why it will take longer because I will be building muti relationships and it isn't all about Ichigo, Shiro, or this spirit._


End file.
